The Last Mermaid
by Mis Snow Night
Summary: Kel the last mermaid meets a prince the princes brother the king wants to destroy her. But kel is with child and the father is lane will kel the last mermaid survive or not?.
1. Chapter 1

THE LAST MERMAID

Well here's my story about a girl who she wanted to be with a human and how she became very sad. Because the humans had ships and how they killed the mermaids. No human will ever want to be with her. So long long ago about 550 years ago the sun was all shining bright the hole of mermaids were getting ready to have a festival with the humans. So the men humans returned home and said a lie to the king. That the mer people had betrayed them so the king the said "it's war". Then as the mermaids and mermen came to the serf us to have fun and to celebrant the grate event. But the humans had armed them selves with nets, swards and guns when the merpeople raised to the serf us. The humans court and then killed them all but except one. She managed to escape from her mother and father's scarifies her name was kel. When she swam a way and left she turned her head to see the other mermaids but all that she could see and feel was the redness of the blood that carried their cry's.

She then let a tear seep thru her eye's but since she was in water the tear became water so she then swam far far a way. But when she swam away she was cursed by the blood of the cry's from the soles of the mer people. The only a true love can brake the reacceded curs. But if she was with child by a human the curs will never be broken unless a grate magic brake's the curs.


	2. Chapter 2

It's bean 20 years later and kel has rose to the surf us. She then soar a ship with canons and the Captain that looks so hansoms on it. Then kel swam all the way to the ship. The Captain was looking on thru the sun setting on the horizon down down the sun went into night fall. When night fall came it was a bit chilly the Captain just wanted to look at the lovely blue water. So when he did he then sour in the water a mermaid so beautiful and slimy looking and all the crow on the ship were all a sleep in the brig. So the Captain got his sword and then jumped on the deck. He then dived in the water and started to strike at kel he went this way and that way with the blade so all that she could do was. To get him out of the water so when she did he was terrified his heart was pounding in fear he was thinking in his head. (what is that slimy fish doing) water was splashed every weir it was a mess.

Until she opened her wet mouth and spoke the words. "I mean you no harm so please do it please… strike please just kill me" she begged. So the Captain got his sward and lifted it up to Kel's neck but her then sour how sckerd she was so the Captain's eyes raised in shock and was asking him self in his head why was she begging for him to kill her. So he then said "you speak?" in amazement "yes I do so please just kill me" he refused and said "what is your name?". He asked but she was not wanting to speak so she just said "Kel is my name". He said "and my name is lane what is a mermaid like you doing here still a live? I thought that all merpeapel died is it true that you can have legs? is it true that the mermen attacked the kings men? and is it true that you are the last of your kind ?" he said as he was interlacing her. He then stopped and he could see scars and sadness in her eye's like it was all never true. Kel then grabbed lanes hand and placed it on her tail there was a light flickered on her tail.

Then in one hole moment two legs appeared Lane's eye's where wide open and then Lane said. "So it's all true" believing the evidence right in front of him and then "no it's not the mermen never touched the humus it is what the humans have done to my race that I have been under the deep blue sea this is the first and i hope last time that I have came to the serf us for 20 years".


	3. Chapter 3

Lane was surprised and said only this "you can stay with me but when we tell the truth you will never become a mermaid ever again do we have a deal?." In one hole seconded Kel then thought (I can not do that if I stuff up once I will be dead I half to be in the water by morning but I will never forget this moment and what the humans did to my race and for that I shall never see lane ever again). "Sorry but I can not stay on bored with you. You saved my life knowing that you could have killed me i will stay with you but in the morning I will half to go in the deep blue sea but I will follow you and be discuses-ed as one of you in your world then." Lane was pleased "traffic".

So later Kel was sleeping in Lane's bed together and wile she was in the cabbing with Lane Lane just could't't help him self so when she was sleeping with the captain she was having the most bizarre dream that she had never had before the dream woke her up. She sour Lane on top of her so she then closed her eye's and had never felted things like this before and it felted like love. As he holed her in his arms and the feel of his moist lips on places that was love a burst of love happened throw out the hole night until morning.

As morning came she awoken with the warm morning sun light on her naked skin. The hared wooden splinter planks jabbing at her skin and the lovely black covers that she had never seen before. The Captain was putting on his black boots with a silver buckles on each side on them he turned his head and said. "Good morning that is how I greet you in the morning that last night was amazing don't you think and that reminds me aunt you supposed to be in the ocean by now?". Not paying attention to what was said Kel closed her eye's and lend in for a kiss and then she remembered something. "yes I should be" as kel spoke she then leaped out of bed and then ran to the end of the plank and then jumped of in the deep blue sea and said. "I will follow you neet not worry". Just then Kel touched the water and a tail popped out to reveal a pinky white Collier.


	4. Chapter 4

As the ship pulled up to the town's docks in Jamey's kingdom the men were un loading the rich splices for the King. King Jamey the ruler of his kingdom. Lane then stepped out of the ship and ran to the sea's edge and where the sharp and prickly rocks weir and weir he sour Kel dragging her self out of the salty water and on the rocks. When he was very close to kel he was just about to go in for a kiss until they heard men coming to Lane and Kel's weir about they heard the name "Lane Lane Lane!". Over and over the men weir saying his name so Lane then said "you half to grow legs now theirs not a enough time to swim a way you will be shredded hurry". Then a light rose on the tail a per of legs popped out Lane then put his read jacket on her to hide her naked body from the up coming men whom could never be trusted with a women.

So later at Harens town Lane asked Kel "are you all right?" Kel just looked up and said "yes I am fine". As Kel and Lane walked into king Jamey's kingdom. The doors opened Kel then said with out thinking "wow I have never Sean big coral walls like this before". The grads looked at her in a wearied face Lane heard the hole thing then he barged in and said "she means stone walls don't you" she then said quickly "oh yes how silly of me". She was looking at Lane and whispered in Lane's ear "i am so sorry i will remember next time". In one moment the trumpets played and the King strolled in and said "Lane my dear brother your back". Kel thought to her self (brother he is a prince). Lane then said "my dear brother I have got a special something to show you and her name is Kel she speaks to". "yes yes yes in deed so were are you from" Kel didn't't what to lie to the king or tell that she was a mermaid who has a tail and that has lived in the deep blue sea for 20 years she was getting sweaty. So lane then answered the question for her "she is from here she just has lived in a cave for 20 years and no one knew about her brother".

The King was surprised and said "well my brother Lane is always thought full please come with me and have some refresh mints". "thank you King of the deep" Kel said.


	5. Chapter 5

As she almost relieved her secret to the King if it wern't for her mouth. Later that evening Lane had duties to catch up on and so the King Jamey wanted Kel to come with him out side. To the boukeny so that he could touch her but when she came out into the sun set light he grabbed her. And thrust ed his tong into her mouth. Then he slide his hand down her belly to wards her opening. He then moved towards her arm by the time he got to her nails he sour that her nails started to glow bright green. Then King Jamey's eyes opened wide and broke of from her body. She had terror in her eye's from what just happened to her. He the realized something about her secret so he then said. "no no no need for that i was wanting you up here to touch you but now that i knew that you are a mermaid i will have all of the fun in the hole world but befour i get to it I want to knew how are you still alive".

Kel didn't't knew what he was thinking of so she asked "what do you mean". "I mean i can have so much power you mermaid do you think that you are one of us?". "yes why" he got a sward to her throat and said "only mermaids can have glowing fingernails i knew that". She then spoke "yes it is true I am a mermaid and with mermaids they knew a thing or to about feelings and i knew your feeling so just do it all ready"she said. He then looked confused "please just strike me i i do not want to live a norther moment seeing you so knew you want to so do. So do it" she said. As King Jamey was about to drive the sward into her heart to kill Kel she then said "but I must tell you first that your brother Lane but i am with chilled". The king had a very pleased face on him "I think i knew how it all happen but I must leave to night". The king said "why" in a snarling voice "because if i don not i will die so i will go into the water and then I will diser pear forever but i think that that it what you want". The king was understanding in a way but what he really wanted to do was to have some fun with Kel.

So he then grabbed her and had his fun with her after he was done with Kel then walked a way feeling really sea sick. And was thinking all about what she had said and what the King did to her. And what she had done and how the King had made her feel weak and guilty and how her hands were all wet. And how she just wanted to just to go back to the sea and never come back ever again. And was wishing now that she had never meat Lane but it was for the best of love. But she will haft to stay with him for the rest of her life because he did save her life and he will never harm her.


	6. Chapter 6

So latter that night Kel and Prince Lane weir in his room and Kel became sick but she didn't Mencken any thing until she said this. "do you love me lane". Lane then hesitated and thought of what kind of question is that. "what kind of a question is that of course I do why do you ask?" Kel then said "because I love the sea and I never want to part with it because i belong their but i am sadly with child so you get your wish i will need to stay here". Lane was amazed and then become very sad and said "well is it mine?" Kel then nodded as a yes the prince then said. "I will never let you out of my sight thru the wind and rain ever. So how is the kingdom going to knew about as and about you being the last mermaid?". "we will tell them" Kel said as they kissed.

Further into the night Kel then had even more feelings not of love but betrayal, lies and hatred she loved Lane with all of her hart but for her she dosen't knew what she feel's in side her but the only thing that she feels is that King having power over her. Her hole destiny was to leave the prince and swim as fast as she could as far as she could go but things wear different.

So she stood up from the golden chair and think about was her love for Lane and her love for the sea. So she walked to the lime stone porch and stated to cry weeping tears running down her white checks. The king Jamey approached up behind her touching her and said firmly in her ear as he was grabbing her. "I knew what you are thinking mermaid and you are wrong you will stay here and marry my brother Lane and have the chilled". Kel shook her head "you will become my savant and you will call me master" he then turned her around and grabbed her arms. Kel then cried and said "no no no" she was getting under his spell with the his perisher of his finger tips on her he handed a cup full with water to kel and said "drink this unless you want Lane to live" so she got the cup and drank.


	7. Chapter 7

As kel drink the poison it then revealed her tail her mined got confused and her legs started to glow and transform into her tail. She fell on the lime stone flour "ha ha ha ha" he said "no no no no I can not be like this what have you done to me" Kel said as she looked down to her tail. "ha ha ha you really are a bum mermaid" she had a frown on her face. "did you really think we would be friends ha ha well you are wrong because you forget i knew how to get ride of you". Kel then said "no not the way you have bean treating me" she then had a really sad face and was thinking about what will now happen to her now. "I still am the heir to the throne and no one will be in my way even a helpless mermaid like you I knew exactly how to get rid of you mermaid but i just want to have some fun with you i am going to give you choice you can either stay become mine or you can die?". Kel was scad "i will never be your's"."so then i will kill you" he said their was nothing that she could now do.

She screamed and screamed for Lane's attention but Jamey grabbed Kel and was dragging her to the sea. When Lane heard Kel he then came running as fast as he can to the black beach to save Kel but then. Jamey throw kel into the now black sea in that second she was gone. But her very last words were "help me I love you" in that moment Lane's hart broke in peaces knowing that he could have saved her it was all his fault. Just then a dig light rose from the big wide open sea the chap of a mermaid. Every one wok up from the light of the last mermaid the light then burnt an image in the castle. And for ever more it shall stay their and never come of unless a powerful magic to lift the Ceres to bring kel to life.  
THE END


End file.
